Don't Call Me Sensei
by Amme1000
Summary: Ikuto is a teacher who envies his own students and is bothered by the fact that his new student knows about it. Amu is a new student who would rather keep to herself, but other people are breaking through to get to her. Will Ikuto figure out why he feels the way he does around his new student? Will he cross the forbidden line? Will Amu accept someone into her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry! Computer broke down (_) With Christmas it has been hard to find money to fix it. But it's all good now. So here is the first chapter. This Amuto and I followed the ge difference from the manga.**

**Chapter 1**

**Ikuto POV**

Work, work, work. The words I am constantly forced to think about, maybe being a teacher wasn't the best idea. It is absolutly amazing how some kids are so obnoxious. Tadase Hotori is the worst though, I can't even teach without him needing to try and outsmart me. I am dreading the arrival of the new student. Is she going to be as irritating as the others? I checked the attendance list again; there it is, _Amu Hinamori_.

_*Ring a ding ding*_

"Good morning class!" I said loudly, causing everyone to sit down. "As you may or may not have heard, we have a new student." I gestured to the girl with pink hair to my left. "Please welcome her with open arms. Hinamori, please give a small introduction about yourself."

"Hello. My name is Amu Hinamori. Do not touch my stuff and do not bother me." Hinamori said with a cool and spicy attitude.

"Please take a seat beside Hotori. Raise your hand Hotori." I said trying to get some actual work done. Once the girl had taken her seat I got to the lesson. I was writing some notes on the board when I heard Hotori whispering. "Hotori! Would you like to tell the class all about what you were whispering about?"

"I would love to tell everyone! I was just talking to Amu and was wondering if she would join me for lunch." The boy grinned as if he had already won the poor girl over. Hotori wrapped his arm around Am- Hinamori's shoulders. "So, will you join me for lunch?"

"I don't think you heard me earlier, I said to not touch my stuff, including my body," She pushed his arm off her, maybe she is interesting. "and to leave me alone." The look on Hotori's face was remarkable.

"Back to work now everyone!" I said trying to act like a good teacher. "Also is anyone willing to show Hinamori around school later on today?" Not a soul put their hand up. "Hinamori, I will be showing you around after school today, if that's aright?"

"Of course, _Sensei_." She said in a rather unentertained way.

_After school_

"Are you ready? Just leave your bags here, we'll grab them after." I said looking at Hinamori.

"Yes, yes." She said while dropping her school bags.

I showed her the auditorium, gym, cafeteria, science lab, choir room, the different classrooms, and my personal office. "So, what do you think of this school so far?" I was a bit interested in this girl, but that is it.

"It's okay, i guess."

"Are the students nice?"

"Sure."

I leaned down so that i was out her level, but my face was right in front of hers. "And the teachers?"

**Amu POV**

W-w-w-w-why was he so close to me. I could feel my cheeks grow warm. "Th-the teachers are nice." Oh crap. I am loosing my cool and spicy attitude.

"Hmmm~ and what about me?" What the hell is wrong with this Sensei? Does he sexually harass all his students?

"I don't know how I feel about a Sensei who teases his students." I said keeping calm.

"Teasing? I don't recall ever doing that." He said taking a step back. "I suppose I am a bit childish, but who can blame me, I'm only twenty-one."

"How did a twenty-one year old end up teaching a bunch of sixteen year old teenagers?" I was doing the math in my head and the only we he could be a teacher was if-

"I skipped most of high school and graduated university early. I thought that since I missed high school I could go back now, even though I am not here as a student." He smirked. "I bet that was what you were thinking. Aaaah~ It is true though." Sensei winked at me and then kept walking leaving me there a bit dumbfounded.

I caught up to him and we walked silently back to the classroom. "Can I ask you a question Sensei?"

"Shoot."

"Why do you lie to yourself?"

**Ikuto POV**

She left before I could answer. How come a teenager is so much more mature than me? I lie to myself eveyday. I pretend to enjoy teaching kids like Hotori, but honestly I just envy the fact that they get to enjoy high school when I never got the chance to. But hod did a new student figure that out so easily? Why can she see through the act as if it didn't exist in the first place? She really is, the most interesting girl.

_The next day~_

She got here early. Amu Hinamori.

"Sensei, did you think of an answer to my question?" She said while looking out the window from her desk.

"What's there to answer? I have never lied to myself." I said trying to keep professional, I wasn't about to let a student shake me.

"If you say so Sensei." She still hasn't looked at me.

_*Ring a ding ding*_

**Amu POV**

"So Amu, would you like to have lunch with me today?" The blonde boy said as he sat down next to me.

"You aren't going to leave me alone untill I say yes will you?" I glanced at him.

"That's the plan." He grinned.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll have lunch with you. What's your name again?"

"Tadase, Tadase Hotori. You can call me Tadase." He said quite happy that I agreed to eat with him.

"HOTORI!"

"Y-yes Sensei?" He stuttered

"Since you choose to continue talking in class again, I am forced to give you dentention. Lunch tomorrow." Tsukiyomi Sensei said in a rather irritated voice.

**Ikuto POV**

I had told the class to read through some pages from the history textbook. I looked over at Am- Hinamori and she was talking to Hotori. I don't know why, but the slight tint on her cheeks while she was talking to him pissed me off. I hated it. And I hated that I wanted her to blush like that around me. I'm not allowed to want things, I'm the teacher. My guilty needs come last on the list of priorities.

**Amu POV**

_Lunch_

"This is Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko, and Rima." Tadase introduced a group of people.

"Oooh- Has Tadase finally decided to stop being single?" Kukai teased Tadase.

"N-n-no she is just a new student in my class." Tadase blushed.

"I'm Amu Hinamori. He wouldn't leave me alone unless I said yes to lunch with him." I said calmly.

"Oh, I get it. Tadase is failing to get a girlfriend." Utau snickered as Nagihiko spoke.

"Sit beside me." Rima who seemed to be rather quiet pulled at my hand.

"Eh? Uh, okay." I took my seat beside her. "Is Tadase the only single one in the group?"

"Yes!" They all responded except Tadase.

"Kukai and Utau or dating, they are a year older than us, and Nagi and I are dating." Rima whispered to me. Maybe she isn't so quiet.

The rest of lunch went by quickly.

_Later that day in the evening~_

Tomorrow is Friday, I can't wait for the weekend. I won't have to see that peculiar Sensei who likes to tease people. He is so weird, but there is something, I don't know what it is, but it make me want to know him better.


	2. Chapter 2

**The song is mine, so please let me know if you want to use it! Also REVIEW! Reviews make me happy 333**

**The new chestnut ~Amme1000**

**Chapter 2**

_Friday~_

**Ikuto POV**

I am was dying all week waiting for Friday and now that it's here, I want it to be Monday. I want to know more about Amu Hinamori, I want to know why she can know me so well after meeting me once. _I want Amu Hinamori._ Wait, what? I am not allowed to want things like that, plus why would _I_ want a student? What is wrong with me? I need to be more mature, I can't be pushed around by a sixteen year old girl.

_*Ring a ding ding*_

"Good morning class!" I said with a bright smile.

"Good morning Sensei!" They all responded. It's only like this on Fridays, unfortunatley.

"As per every Friday, we will be having P.E., Culinary, Art, and Music classes." I said, I don't know how they got all the fun classes on one day.

_At the field~_

It is extremly boring, standing here, waiting. I didn't even have something to set up, those unapreaciative little- I mean wonderful children, would be doing laps today. Fitness testing, my favourite day time of the month. Crap, the kids are coming, I have to look like I was doing something. I grabbed my clip board and pen.

"Okay class, today is fitness testing!" I grinned as the class groaned. "Everyone to the track! We are doing the twenty-four hundred run first." I walked out to the track. "On three! One! Two! Three!" I said and started the timer. Am- Hinamori was faster than she looks. The girl was leading the pack. With her petite frame and, um, well, 'curves' you would have thought her to be rather slow, but she can run almost as good as I can. The first to finish was Hinamori.

"Could...I...take a... break...now?" She said breathing heavily.

"Yep" Popping the end sound.

She sat down next to me on the ground, I was standing. I looked down at her, there was something quite attractive about the way she was lying there. Oh _Kami-sama_ I was thinking about things i shouldn't think about again.

**Amu POV**

I was lying down with my eyes I closed when I sensed movement from beside me. I opened my eyes a bit. That _baka Sensei_ was staring at me. "Sensei, could you not look at me in that pedophile way?" I said closing my eyes once again. I had gained my breath back again.

"I am not a pedophile. I was just making sure you hadn't stopped breathing." He said trying to hide whatever he had actually been doing.

"Mmmhmmm~ What ever you say Sensei." I didn't even bother to look.

_Culinary class~_

"What are we making again Tadase?" I said I had gotten a bit distracted looking at the people in my class.

"We are supposed to make a purèe soup." Tadase said looking me in the eye, trying to figure out why I hadn't been paying attention.

"Are you any good at cooking?" I asked. I was given him as my partner.

"I'm alright, I guess." He said looking a bit sheepish.

I sighed. "Just do what I say then. Go grab a butternut squash, some butter, an onion, bacon, garlic, and some bread." After he got back, I went straight to cooking. I had gotten him to cut some things, but he was cutting himself than he was to the food. I ended up telling him to sit and watch. I finished up the soup plating it. I had to admit I did a decent job this time; the soup had a nice orange colour to it, The chopped uf garlic bread I had made looked nice on top of a small pile of bacon that I had hashed (Hash-aid). Over all, not too shabby.

**Ikuto POV**

Damn, that kid can cook too! I can't cook crap. I tried once... it didn't end well.

"Hotori, don't forget you have lunch with me." I smiled sweetly at him knowing that he wouldn't be eating with Hinamori. She was too good for him. He was a jock and she out ran him and he can't even cut vegetables. He was unworthy of her radiance.

"Yes Tsukiyomi Sensei." He said looking like I had just killed his dog.

**Amu POV**

I got to eat alone today thanks to Sensei who got rid of Tadase for me. I sat down on the roof alone and started singing. I was thinking of a childhood friend of mine, I hadn't seen him since I was six.

"_The world is slowly turning 'round_

_We are just a little speck on this solar system_

_And I hope I can find my way back to you_

_I will cross the rings of jupitar,_

_I will jump from astroid to astroid,_

_I will get in that rocket ship,_

_To find my way back to you_

_I can't seem to understand why gravity keeps pulling me_

_Away from you_

'_Cause all I want to do is be right next to you_

_I am just dreamer_

_Getting lost in your eyes_

_My heart drowns in the sorrow of_

_missing you talk_

_missing you smile_

_missing you laugh_

_The world is slowly turning 'round_

_We are just a little speck on this solar system_

_And I hope I can find my way back to you_

_I will cross the rings of jupitar,_

_I will jump from astroid to astroid,_

_I will get in that rocket ship,_

_To find my way back to you"_

I stopped singing when I heard the bell ring. Back to class.

_Art class~_

**Ikuto POV**

I was almost expecting a piece of piccasso work from Amu. I was mind blown to discover she can't draw, at all. It looked like a ten year old had drawn the picture. I guess she isn't miss perfect.

_Music class~_

"I would like to sing a song. Ah, um, though it isn't done yet." Amu spoke up when I was looking for volunteers to sing.

"Of course, go for it!" I was quite interested in what her voice would sound like.

"_The world is slowly turning 'round_

_We are just a little speck on this solar system_

_And I hope I can find my way back to you_

_I will cross the rings of jupitar,_

_I will jump from astroid to astroid,_

_I will get in that rocket ship,_

_To find my way back to you_

_I can't seem to understand why gravity keeps pulling me_

_Away from you_

'_Cause all I want to do is be right next to you_

_I am just dreamer_

_Getting lost in your eyes_

_My heart drowns in the sorrow of_

_missing you talk_

_missing you smile_

_missing you laugh_

_The world is slowly turning 'round_

_We are just a little speck on this solar system_

_And I hope I can find my way back to you_

_I will cross the rings of jupitar,_

_I will jump from astroid to astroid,_

_I will get in that rocket ship,_

_To find my way back to you_

_Why won't this milky way_

_bring me home_

_The stars are aligned,_

_but you are still so far away_

_Come dawn another day_

_another day seventy-two light years away from you_

_I promise I will be back soon_

_back to you"_

There was something really familiar about her voice, maybe it was the same thing that drew me to her in the first place. I don't understand why it broke my heart for to stop singing.

Everyone clapped, not to my surprise; her voice was more than angelic. This was the last class of the day so everyone went home after a few other singers, none as good as her though.

**Amu POV**

I was a bit nervous about singing in front of everyone, but I think it went quite well. Though the way Tsukiyomi Sensei had been looking at me today was a bit odd. He looked at me as if I were someone closer than student. I laughed to myself when I thought of the look on his face when I called him a pedophile. Sensei really was interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!**

**I caught the stomach flu, if you do not know what the stomach flu is, you shouldn't want to know. :S However here is the chapter! I am working on a secret story that I am going to post too! Please Review!**

**REVIEW! FOLLLOW! FAVOURITE! ...And you know, read.. (^_^) /**

**Chapter 3**

**Ikuto POV**

I really need to find something better to do on the weekends. As much as I enjoy grading work, _anything_ would be better. I guess I could sort out my closet, but that sounds just as bad. Arrrgh, I need a break from reading terrible grammar. I suppose will go look through the closet.

I pulled out a shoe box, there wasn't any label. Why do I give myself so much work? Inside the box was a bunch of odd crap; two small wooden dolls, one of a boy and one of a girl, a pair of binoculars, coded notes, a model of a space rocket the size of my hand, and a faded photo of two kids with some writing on the back. I tried to figure out what the writing on the back of the card was, but the ink was too blurred. I moved on two the wooden dolls, the carving was amazing, but the paint job appeared to have been done by a five year old; one had blue hair the other had pink. I then tried to decipher the notes.

_Meet me in the tree house ~A_

_I have something important to tell you ~A_

_Fine, keep being mad at me. But I am moving away ~A_

_Please Ikuto! I don't want to leave with us in a fight. ~A_

Well that wasn't too hard, but who is "A" and why did he/she know my name? I looked out the window, the tree house is still up. Wonder if the neighboors would mind me checking it out. I quickly knocked on my neighboors door.

"Hello? Do you mind if I look at the tree house?" I said to a middle-aged woman.

"Sure, it's been a long time since I have seen you though." She smiled kindly at me. I knew her?

I climbed up into the tree house and found more trinkets. More old toys and drawings, But among the drawings was the same photo from the box. Now that I think about it, I used to play with one of the neighboors. If my memory is correct, it was a girl. I can't remember her name though, but now I know that it starts with an A. Akira? Ami? Alice? There are so many names that begin with A.

"Amu! AMU!" The owner of the house was yelling at someone.

Amu? That's it! Amu. There is no way it could be the girl in my class though, the girl in my memory and her look so different, I mean either than their pink hair. Oh _Kami-sama_, please let this person not be my new student. Please, please, please.

"What, mom?" A female's voice.

"Go offer our guest something to eat. I made cookies!" The woman said being quite energetic.

I turned around and looked out of the tree house. Damn, it was her. When had the little Amu from my childhood grown into an attractive young lady. (Decided not to use other words to describe her, he would seem like a pedo if I did.)

"Hello? Um, my mom made some cookies, would you like some?" Amu called out to me.

"S-s-sure." I climbed down.

"Sensei!? What are you doing here?" She blushed and almost dropped the plate of cookies. Too cute.

"Ah- Well, it turns out that I am your neighboor." I attemted laughing off the end to make her believe it.

"Oh, my bestfriend used to live there." She smiled at the thought of this person.

"Hmmmm~ My family has owned that house since before you were born." I teased her. Just a bit.

"Oh! Then you must know him! Perhaps he is one of your brothers?" She asked her self the last bit.

"Maybe." I took a cookie from the plate and walked back to my house.

_Back at Ikuto's home~_

Baka, baka, baka. I kept hitting my head against the wall. You can't be attracted to your students. No teasing them, no staring at them, and certainly no falling in love with them. No Amu. Wait, should I even tell her? What is she finds out and she hates me? _Kami-sama_ I am such a wreck.

**Amu POV**

Tsukiyomi Sensei was being realy weird, more weird than he usually is. Randomly appearing at my house, getting closer than he needed to be, and running off like I had a deadly disease. But I can't believe that he could know _him._ I missed Ikuto. I never got to say goodbye.

I sat up in the tree house and looked at all the things I had left untouched after I had went away when I was a child. I looked at the drawings, I giggled to myself, my drawing skills certainly haven't improved at all. I was still looking at the drawings when I noticed something peculiar. There were two of the same photos on the ground. The photo of Ikuto nd I. Why was Ikuto's copy here? Maybe he visited while I was gone, maybe he hasn't forgotten me.

**Ikuto POV**

_Sunday~_

Where. Is. The. Picture. I can't find it! I had it yesterday. I was going to put it in my wallet, but now it's gone. Okay, calm down Ikuto. Where did you go with it yesterday? I only went to the tree house. Crap. What if she has seen it? There is no way I can get it back now. Arrrrrggghhh- Why is this so frustrating? That girl is sure to be the end of me.

I won't be able to talk to her untill tomorrow, if I go to her house again she is going to think I am a creepy stalker pedophile Sensei. I don't think I could stand the thought of her thinking that, let alone her calling me it.

_*Shling dong*_

"Coming! Hello?" I said, opening the door.

"Um, h-h-hi, Tsukiyomi Sensei." A beautiful blushing Amu stood at my door.

"What can I do for you?" I leaned against the door frame.

"Do you have a brother name Ikuto? He was my childhood friend." She said looking down. I was still in my pajamas; a long pair of plaid dark blue pants.

"Hmmmm. No, no brothers named Ikuto. Howev-"

"Oh, okay then. Bye Sensei!" She said running back to her house with a blush all over her face.

I was going to tell her I was Ikuto. I sighed lying down on my bed. Tomorrow. I will tell her tomorrow.


End file.
